Down to the second
by Chibixpanda
Summary: Just a one shot of Blue and Green. A simple fight, what happens from there?


**Disclaimer: If i owned pokemon. I would make everything i write a reality ~**

**Man man, i really just felt like writing a one-shot. I thought of it and said, eh. Why not.**

**And if you don't know. Blue = Girl. Green = Guy.**

* * *

Blue and Green were arguing again. Red was trying to separate them.

"C'mon you guys." He pleaded.

Blue shouted. "You're a big ass jerk!"

Green gridded his teeth together. "I'd rather be a jerk than you." He emphasized you.

Blue stared, darting her sapphire eyes at him. Mumbling "i'm in love with a jerk.."

"Care to repeat?" Green offered.

"I **saaaaid**.. " She started shouting. "I'M IN LOVE WITH A JERK!" And she stomped off.

"I'm going to the gym." Green stated calmly.

* * *

Silver stood outside Blue's home with Yellow. "I'm serious, Blue is in a bad mood."

"What happened?" Silver asked in concern.

"Well.. I walked in and she threw a pillow out me and told me to go away." Her eyes began to water.

Silver sighed. "Well. I'll try." Turning the knob he took a peek inside.

A dark room, only being filled from the tv light. He's eyes wondered as he say Blue sitting on the couch in front of the Tv. Her legs were crossed, with a carton of chocolate ice cream in her lap. Overing hearing her. She scooped a spoon of ice cream into her mouth. "Men are stupid." He stepped in with caution.

"I saaid go away Yellow!"

Silver walked next to the couch, staring at her with sympathy.

"Oh Sil.. whats up?"

"I should be ask you that." He stated.

Blue just stared at him. Her big blue eyes digging into him. Silver's cheeks started to burn. "Oh erm.." She started debating in his mind. Should I. No. Should I. No.

Blue raised an eye brow. Watching him raise his arm, than lower. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah.." Silver's face went red. "I was just wondering. Maybe we could get a bite to eat? than.. a movie.." He choked down, getting handed a almost empty carton of ice cream. "Huh?"

"I guess.." Blue stared looking down.

"how long have you been in here?"

"A couple hours.."

"How about we switch it around." Trying to be considerate, she must have ate a lot of ice cream.

"Okay." She got up looking at her collection of movies. "What's your favorite Genre?"

"Um.." Silver never gave it much thought, he never really went to a movie. But he wanted to see a smile on Blue's face. "Comedy."

"Okay." Blue started digging at the movies, throwing him two movies. "We have, dodgeball and balls of fury."

He stood there, Gold and Crystal talked about dodgeball a lot. "I guess dodgeball?"

* * *

Blue sat there laughing. "This is too funny!" She kept laughing hard.

Silver smiled. "You know. your too cute Sil." He's face went red.

"Its obvious, your not the kind of guy who likes comedies. you did it for me.." She leaned over giving him a hug. "Well lets get something, not ice cream."

* * *

Red kept popping behind Green. "You know, you never really eat when your at the gym." He switched to the other side. "And I'm hungry. Lets go eat."

"Fine Red. Fine!" With a slight annoyance in his voice.

Red ran to the first restaurant he saw. A small soup and pasta shop. He opened the door seeing two people sitting. One with Blue and red.. It was silver. He saw his face and his lightly pink face. Green stepped in. "What. Why did you stop." Red just pointed. 'ah shit.'

"BLUE!" Red shouted sitting next to her. "Its crazy seeing you here~"

Blue stared at him with innocent eyes. "How about we share a table?"

"Um.." Blue thought, leaning to a sure until. Green walked by. "No. I'd rather not."

Red stood up. "Wonder why.." And sat in the booth next to theirs.

Blue and Silver ordered one bowl of spaghetti. "Why one bowl?" Red asked.

"Well it's because.." Blue started, but silver finished her sentence. "She ate to much ice cream and said she couldn't eat a whole one."

"Your an ice cream eater too!?" Red said in awe.

Silver payed and walked over to Blue and took her hand. "Lets go."

Green stared, his emerald eyes connected with silver's.

"I think I should go." green slammed his hand over the table.

"To apologize?"

"No."

* * *

Silver walked her home. "Thanks Sil. You made me feel better." A small peck on the cheek. "It was sweet." She smiled.

"No-No problem." He stuttered, making her giggle.

"Bye" She waved, shutting her door.

Silver stood there, in shook. Place his hand over the place where she kissed. He slowly walked away, seeing Green. "What now?"

"I'm walking home. Got a problem?" Stressed Green.

"Whatever." Silver walked passed him.

Green looked back, making sure he wasn't there to do anything. Walking up to the door.

"Hello?" Blue answered, seeing him.

"I need to say something."

"You have a minute."

"I'm sorry about earlier-"

"50 seconds."

" And i just wanted to say-"

"30 seconds."

"Dammit Blue!" Green shouted.

"10 seconds.."

He sighed. Grabbing her waste. Kissing her. Her eyes wide. "Wh-wha?" She stuttered, breaking away from the kiss.

"If you let me finish.." He began. "I wanted to say.. I love you.. Blue."

"0 seconds." She smiled at him, giving him another soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

**Happy ending ;w;**

**A sulking Blue. How sad, but Chocolate ice cream is good - I have some speaking of it -**

**I'm gonna go eat some :)**

**Anyways; hope you enjoyed the little short. So ~  
Love, Chibi. **


End file.
